The Tenth Generation
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: The Tenth Vongola Boss has died. The world is going to END! Not... Read the interviews that one lucky  or unlucky  reporter made. This fanfic will open the doors of Tsuna's familly, and will show how they felt. Do not be sad, there is always hope! OOC?


Dark clouds covered a bright sky that usually lit up with the sun, and icy cold water poured out of the clouds and onto all of Italy. Lightening streaked across the background, and to make things worse,mist started to form along the streets. The usually happy and romantic town of Venice was now gloomy and depressing. It seems as thou a tragedy had stuck everyone to their cores, holding happiness with its cold hands. It was expected, today was a miserable day for many, but glorious for some. Almost every civilian, senior, child, and even some animals sensed the bad vibe the sky was giving off. It seemed as though it was crying, or mourning over something, like a death of a family member or close friend. But the sky didn't have friends or family, right?

Wrong.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. A name feared by many, but also a name that was loved by hundreds. One this day he was brutally shot down during a meeting with an upcoming family. It was unexpected, unprepared, and unwanted. The said man had been discussing future plan with a allied family when there was a surprise attack, one that took many days to plan out.

Tsuna had been shot in several different places; the heart, head, lung, liver, femur, throat, and esophagus. It was total kill.

The whole shooting had last a minute, but seemed like an eternity for the witnesses. The occurrence had been shocking, and news had quickly interviewed the famed guardians of the Tenth Vongola boss. Here is what took place on a live interview held by KHR47C:

_Gokudera Hayato_

A reporter ran up to Hayato Gokudera, his microphone slipping out of his hands. Hayato sharply turned his head, his eyes red from crying over the loss of his boss. The camera zoomed in on his grief stricken face, but quickly zoomed out to catch the whole thing.

"Mister Gokudera! What are your feelings on the tragic loss of your boss?" The reporter yelled, the storm in the background nearly overpowering his voice. Hayato looked down, his hands clenching.

"It was a planned out shooting from another, now, rival family. The Tenth was deemed d-dead at 1:27 last night. The doctors did everything in their power to save the Tenth… The cause of death is already know, multiple bullet wounds in vital organs. We plan to engage war on the family who did this. I was advised not to give any big information away…"

Gokudera looked the camera in its lens intently. His eyes were now glistening as he spoke his last sentence.

"If you know who did this, you better tell us, or we will hunt you down in the name of Vongola…"

He stalked away, leaving the camera staring at a vacant spot. The reported tuned out, saying that Lambo Bovino will be next.

_Lambo Bovino_

A small child was sitting on a wooden chair, sniffing into his cow printed shirt. The reported was standing behind the camera, looking down at a piece of paper.

"Lambo, it says here you were there when the shooting happened. Can you tell us what happened?"

Lambo looked down, tears already starting to leak from his large eyes.

"We were talking to s-some big guys when I heard banging shots coming from Tsuna! I turned to look a-a-and saw him lying on the floor! I ran to him, and red stuff was all over the place! I-I tried to get him to stay awake, and not to close his eyes, but he w-wouldn't listen!"

Lambo's voice lowered to a whisper.

"He looked at me and smiled, saying s-sorry he wouldn't buy me anymore grape candy… He closed his eyes again, and wouldn't open them any-anymore… I s-started crying, something he never wanted me to do… you b-better not tell anyone that! I think Tsuna was smiling, happy he was l-leaving… Why?"

The boy looked up, his eyes were clouded with confusion. The camera zoomed into his tear-streaked face. The reporter, taking some pity on the boy, said that Yamamoto would be interviewed next in a low voice. The camera looked down and turned to black. While the camera was being set up for the next take, Lambo was sniffing, eating commentary apples, blabbing about how Tsuna was the worst, and how he was the best.

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

A tall athletic man sat down in a shiny brown chair, his smile not leaving his face. The reporter shuffled some papers on his lap, letting out a small chuckle of nervousness. Yamamoto, finding some humor in the smaller mans actions, threw his head back in delight. The camera turned to the reporter when he cleared his throat, signaling the start of the interview. The reporter straightened out his shirt and frowned slightly, becoming more serious about the interview.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi if you want, how has the loss of your boss affected life at home?"

Takeshi straightened his back, his chuckles ceasing. Takeshi frowned, looking up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to lose your sky, you're everything?"

Takeshi looked at the reporter, whose mouth was open slightly at the taller mans remark. Takeshi laughed but soon quieted down.

"That's something my Pops said before my Mom died… But that's in the past, ne?"

Takeshi gave a dazzling smile, but you could see tears starting to build up in his brown orbs. Rain softly fell on the window, making a soft, _pit pat, pit pat._

_Pit pat pit pat_

"Right?"

The camera faded into black.

_Mukuro_

A shadow covered the camera, the lightning being the only thing that lit up the room. An eerily chuckle resounded. The reporter turned on the lights and screamed. Sitting on the mahogany chair was a man with indigo colored hair. The reporter stumbled across the room and sat in front of the man. The reported looked down at his notes and made some scribbles.

"S-So Mukuro, I'm told you were at the house when the shooting happened… W-What was your reaction to the news? Do t-tell,"

Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes, but answered none the less. His eyes closed in amusement, for whatever reason.

"Well, I would say it's about time. The Vongola brat needed to die sooner or later, I mean, we all do, why fear the day it comes?"

The reporter stared at Mukuro, his mouth gaping.

'Did this man not care or cherish his boss?'

"Bu-But Lambo said that he looked, happy, about dying! Why did you say he feared it?"

The reporter shouted, frustration building up in his voice. Mukuro chuckled, the shadows returning.

"Some hide things better than others…"

Mukuro walked- no- stalked away, leaving the reporter speechless.

_EXTRA FOOTAGE_

The camera zoomed into a blurry image of a man. After it focused, the man was identified as Mukuro. The mist blew around him, as if it were sensing his distress. Mukuro had his hands folded above his head, and his body was twitching slightly. The image focused again, and tears could be seen trailing down his face. The rain and thunder made the camera blurry again, right when Mukuro turned around. The said man barked something at the camera, and turned sharply, stomping off to wherever

_Hibari Kyouya_

A lean man silently gazed at the nervous reporter who was trembling under his heated gaze. The camera man shifted in his spot by the lamp. The tense air clung onto the two misfortunate people. Hibari scoffed, not amused at all.  
>"U-Umm, s-so Kyouya, w-what did you say t-to comfort the little o-ones."<p>

Hibari's scowl deepened and his eyes turned to glare at the reporter.

"I comfort no one. The herbivores were too weak to deal with death."

Hibari folded his arms above his chest, turning his head to look out of the window. The reporter sputtered out nonsense.

'WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE!'

Hibari's head snapped to the shorter man, as if sensing his thoughts. Sweat trick;ed down the reorters head.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death.'

The last thing the camera saw was pain filled eyes.

_Ryohei Sasagawa_

An EXTREME ray of sunlight hit the reporters face.

"AAHH! WHAT THE-"

"EXTREME!"

The reporter had to cover his ears at the loudness his interviewee let off. The said man pumped his fist into the air, yelling and screaming about 'EXTREMENESSS' and some other posh. The reporter straightened his now wrinkled tie and sat up straight.

"Ryohei, you are always… extreme… how did this loss affect you?"

Ryohei creased his brows, deep in thought.

"WELL I CAN TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS!"

Ryohei shouted, his eyes lilting up. The reporter smiled, happy he would get something out of this interview.

"well, what does it me-"

"IT MEANS KYOKO WOUN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Somewhere else…

"ACCHHOO!"

Kyoko sneezed, having the slight thought someone was thinking about her…

Back with Ryohei and camera man!

"That's all?"

The reporter couldn't help but feel speechless, this was it? Ryohei looked up with newfound determination.

"No matter what, I'll make sure everyone stays happy! Even without Tsuna…"

Ryohei became quiet, and the reporter took that as the end of the interviews. The reporter turned to the camera.

"This has been KHR47C; have a nice day!"

Yes, even with the Vongola tenth boss dead and almost all of his guardians crestfallen, everyone knows that there is still hope. Even in the slimiest of the slums, there is hope. Even where children are starving, looking for a savior, there is hope. As the clouds began to part, letting in sunshine, it promised a good future, filled with happiness and prosperity.

Down on the wet streets, there stood a man. This particular man had a orange fedora, equipped with a green chameleon. He was looking up into the vast sky with a wistful expression. The expression soon turned dark as he heard his name being called.

If the Tenth generation wanted to prospered, they will…but not without training…

Reborn, the man, slowly turned around. His chameleon had turned into a giant mallet.

"Come on now, it's time for… **Training**…"

Yes, even with their boss dead, they will survive…

…

AU:  
>PLEASE READ!<p>

So you might be thinking, what the hellz! A camera takes pictures, not videos! Well I say it does! This was just a little experiment, I was trying to do a death fic… Good, Bad, Ugly?

PLEASE REVIEW~! Or…. I'll sick Reborn on you!

~OrangeSkye2772


End file.
